And no one made a sound
by K.I. Klasv
Summary: What happens if everything was left up to Hitzusen and the people who meddle with it? crossovers with XXXholic Rated for eventual violence and horor.


He was walking over to the window to close it. The boys must have left it opened after one of their fights. He sighed. Even after being together for so many months they still fought over every little thing. On the other hand, it was rather sweet when they made up. It kinda reminded him of how he and Saiga used to be.

His thoughts were interrupted by the soft breath beneath his ear. "Saiga…" he cooed. The said Saiga had wrapped his hand around the man's slender waist, "Yes?" he murmured. He was surprised when he straightened his back almost immediately.

"We have company," whispered Kakei, his voice hardening into the businesslike tone that he always took on when they had work to sort out.

"Who?" asked Saiga his eyebrows rising, even after being together for so, the transformation that Kakei went through always surprised him.

"It's your rival." He whispered back. He didn't need to look to know there was a deepening frown on his face.

"Yuuko-san?" he muttered in disgust. A cold shiver went down his back. He had tried to avoid her for all these years. It couldn't be a coincidence that they were meeting now. The _hitzusen _nonsense that she would spew was sickening. Even having a clairvoyant boyfriend wouldn't change his mind that they would make their own futures. He hated the thought that they were being manipulated by some weirdo in the sky. The powers that he had were matched by Yuuko's but unlike her, he didn't use it so carelessly. Even though that he knew that she didn't have a choice to grant wishes. It was after all, the dying curse from their malicious _sensei_. (He had to suppress a shudder at the memory of him.) But he couldn't understand why she was so accepting of it. More often then not, the wishes that she granted caused more harm then good. Even after all those years of training to expand their minds and search the borders of the different dimensions, she didn't seem to understand that people shouldn't be manipulated, curse or no curse.

The clear ring of the bell signified that the unwelcome guest was here. She came in with the grace of a seasoned model. The lithe body that she possessed was certainly fitting for one. She looked down her nose to see two emotionless faces in front of her. A cold smile was on her face too. Her rival was sitting as far away from her as possible. She sighed. Even after all these years, she knew that he still hated her. "Good morning, to the both of you." She tipped her head slightly to them. She tried to ignore the growing grimace on her rival's face. "I came here to ask for help. I need the services of your boys." She said calmly.

"Why do you need them, Yuuko-san?" he asked, trying to disregard the grating of the chair that Saiga was sitting in. He didn't like where this was going. If only he could see what could happen. But he knew no matter how much he tried; there was no way that he would be able to see the future of someone as powerful as she.

"You remember my boys? I believe that one of them has made quite an impression in the spirit world." Saiga turned to look at her curiously. He had certainly heard of them; Watanuki Kimihiro and his partner. He was familiar with the boy; after all he was one of the rare humans that were accepted by the all-knowing tree. He didn't know much about his partner though. Gossip was one of the things that he stayed far away from. But he knew that something was up. The way both of them were staring at him was unusual to say the least. He grunted.

"It's the boy that can see spirits right? I have no interest in him so why don't you just leave us in peace, eh." He looked at her, glaring through his dark shades. At the amount of negative energy that was spewing from his pores, he would be surprised if she didn't notice.

"Now, now, Saiga, I'm not here to pick a fight with you. The boy that should interest you should be Doumeki. Watanuki's friend and partner." She paused, knowing that there was going to be an explosion from him. "Doumeki Shizuka." She ended, still looking at him. The lack of expression on his face dampened her spirits a bit. But she knew it was going to last for only a little while.

"Dou-me-ki…..Shi-zu-ka." His mouth was opened comically. After all he did to try to keep him from the supernatural; here he was roped in with HER. "How in the world did you trap my cousin!!!!" he screeched. Here it came. She placed two delicate hands on her ears. Knowing that all she could do during his outburst was try to prevent herself from going deaf. His outburst was understandable since he was adamant about not having his family in this 'business'. Kakei had been quick in preventing him from throwing a very precious vase in her direction. Not that it would hit her of course; the both of them know how good she was at dodging. If he really wanted to hurt Yuuko, he would have taken something to clobber her on the head. He sighed when Saiga had turned to him with a fury that he had never seen before.

"You knew?" he asked, trying to control his temper. He did not want to hurt Kakei but he was close to it. He groaned; crumpling into his chair.

"I suspected, after all not many people had names like Doumeki." He answered calmly; secretly glad that Saiga had calmed down; he would have to deal with his sulking for awhile though.

"W…hy didn't you tell me?" He growled.

"Because I wasn't sure, and I didn't want to upset you for no reason."

Muttering darkly but knowing that Kakei was right, he turned to face Yuuko. "So why do you want Kazahaya and Rikuo for?" His tone was threatening but Yuuko didn't even flinch.

"Doumeki, your cousin has to fulfill a wish of your grandfather. Since he has the power to exorcise spirits, it is vital for him to learn how to control it. Plus, he has to know how to protect Watanuki better." She smiled knowingly, feeling the atmosphere in the room lighten. "The thing is, someone has to protect Watanuki while he is gone since I still have work for him to do."

"And you want our boy's to help him?"

"Of course," was the reply. And as quickly as the conversation started, she swept out of the room as Saiga was left with his mouth left slightly open. The deal was done or so it seemed. He sighed, secretly wondering how the witch was so manipulative.

"So that's it then?" he whispered; finally turning to Kakei. The smaller man nodded and looked away, a thoughtful expression on his face. The deal was done or so it seemed. If only he knew the trouble and pain it caused, maybe he wouldn't have accepted it so easily. But it was already too late.

Hitsuzen was a cruel thing

--

Review worthy I hope? I think I'll hold the next chapter hostage until I get enough reviews. Anyways I think its gonna be a long time until the next chapter comes out. I blame the writer's block. Who knows, maybe you people can get me out of this rut? hint hint


End file.
